Apocalypse
by The Crzy Gals
Summary: Erika finds, in the library, a long lost tale in which the future of the world is told. And by the looks of things, we're all damned to the apocalypse. And so, when new people get in town, nobody could expect them to be the delivers of the chaos... What w


****

Apocalypse

Chapter I - The tale

__

Medabots belongs to Kodansha and whoever created the game in the first place, and its assured to the reader that it is not the entity who now speaks to you

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"_'The man has always looked up to the gods, admiring and envying their power. He built temples and each one of his race showed a different kind of devotion in their respective ways. As humanity grew, the man showed up to be smart enough to take advantage in the things the gods put before him, creating homes, cities, big civilizations. All the while using what more powerful ones gave him with wisdom._

As the time passed, more and more the man wanted to have as much power as the gods. Rulers governed their lands, enjoying the luxury of having everyone attend to their every needs, but also having the responsibility of taking good care of what was his. More twisted minds only wanted power, slavery, not caring about anyone's need but their own. Wicked minds have ruled upon cities, and even bigger lands... And the wish to rule everything and everyone still plagued in many people's minds. To be like the gods.

Years, decades, centuries went on, and the man was still jealous of the power the greater ones possessed. He wanted to be them. He wanted to use such power to watch everyone bow down to him, venerate him, worship him beyond death. To be notorious, never forgotten, omniscient in people's mind and heart.

The gods watched the man, their aware and strong eyes following their child's every move and desire. Sure a child would like to be like their progenitor, but such thing was impossible for the man. But he just never gave up.

Amused, the gods decided not to stop him, but let him try and be like them. The man's mind could be shadowed, but some still held some light. Why impede him, when the wish of such power was merely a dream... If the gods stole the man's dreams, then they would be nothing more than cowards.

But four gods were designed for a simple purpose. They were the closest to the men, and the most appropriate ones for the task that they were given. With their traits, they would be able to succeed, and prevent the man from having such desired power.

Suzaku, Seiryuu, Byakko and Genbu. The four gods from the east, who protected their land with such dexterity, would be the ones who would bring an end to the man's dream when this would not be a simple dream anymore. When the man started to play God, and darkness advanced towards the heart of said God, then the four gods would come and bring an end to humanity, leaving the other gods no other option but create everything from the very beginning...'

... WAII!! IKKI, ISN'T IT JUST COOL?? .... Ikki? Ikki??"

Erika turned and blinked, watching as a black-haired boy snored, drool dripping from his mouth, completely oblivious of everything that was obviously directed to him. The girl sweatdropped, hitting her forehead with ferocity as she thought of how stupid her best friend could get.

She growled and hit the boy upside down the head, startling him awake, making him scream and fall to the floor, the mad girl only watching emotionlessly from her spot on the couch, arms crossed and brows frowned.

Ikki winced, one blue eye closed in pain. He turned to Erika, angry.

"Hey Erika!! What was that for?!" he inquired, but upon seeing the girl's anger, blinked and sweatdropped. "Erm... are you okay...?"

"IKKI TENRIYOU!" she yelled, jumping on him to strangle him. From the side, Erika's medabot, Brass, watched everything and, if she could, she would have sweatdropped. "HOW DARE YOU SLEEP DURING MY SPEECH?!"

"Eep!" Ikki cried, trying to talk through her tight grip. "I didn't sleep during it... I-I swear!" he said, and the girl cried out in frustration, releasing him, to the boy's relief.

"Lies! You slept and left me talking to myself... again!" she said, sitting on his stomach with her arms crossed. Ikki laughed nervously.

"Hehe... c'mon Erika... You know I'd never do that to you..." he was completely deathglared at, and sweatdropped. "Erm... maybe once or twice but... c'mon, I paid attention this time! The four gods Buzaku, Geiryuu, Syakko and Senbu would come and make the man sleep and have a dream abut world domination when his heart... err... Wait... I think I confused myself... Give me a sec here..." he said, and Erika sweatdropped.

"That's because you're completely wrong! And it's _Suzaku, Seiryuu, Byakko and Genbu_..." she said, and Ikki brightened.

"Yeah!! That!! See? I told ya I'd finally get it... If only you could have waited until I spoke what I was thinking..." Ikki said, and Erika threw her arms up in frustration, getting off of him.

"Why can't I talk to someone else but myself once in a while...?" she asked nobody and Ikki blinked.

"Hey, maybe I didn't pay much attention to you but... Metabee did!!" he said, and pointed to the yellow medabot sitting in front of the TV. He blinked his meda-eyes and looked at them quizzically (A/N: erm... you know... when one of his eyes get wider than the other like he's raising a non-existent eyebrow... like this "oO"... XD)

"Yo dude, don't put me in your argument, k? Just leave me to watch my stories..." he said, and Ikki raised an eyebrow.

"Didn't you say you watched the commercials in _between_ the soap operas...?" he asked, and Metabee went silent for a second....

"Co-commercials, yes! Look! Commercial!" he said and pointed to the TV, where the commercial for a butter knife was showing. Ikki sweatdropped.

"Right..." he said and coughed, looking up at the still stressed out Erika. He laughed nervously. "Sooo, Erikaaa... About that little tale of yours... What was it about again?" he asked, and Erika anime-fell.

"How stupid can you get?!?" she asked, but took a deep breath and released slowly. "It was a tale I found out in an old book I found in the library as I.. ahh... accidentally entered the Forbidden Section looking for the bathroom..." she said and coughed, looking away, as Ikki looking at her suspiciously.

"You sneaked in the Forbidden Section again, didn't you?" he asked and Erika sweatdropped, laughing nervously and scratching her head.

"Ehh... It was an accident! I swear!" Erika said, holding up her right hand.

"Right..." Ikki said, and the girl cleared her throat.

"Anyway... I picked up a book and the paper fell to the ground. When I read it, I was impressed! So I decided to bring it..." she trailed off, smiling nervously. Ikki only looked at her, confused.

"Why were you impressed...?" Ikki asked, tilting his head to the side. Erika stared at him for a moment, before hitting her head with her hand and mumbled some incoherent words, that could be possibly something Ikki would not want to hear...

"Can't you see, Ikki? It says that '_When the man starts to play God, and darkness advances towards his heart, then the four gods would come and bring an end to humanity_'... It's a sign for the Apocalypse!! They'll kill us all!!" her eyes shone as she spoke that, and Ikki sweatdropped.

"Why are you so excited with that...?" he asked, and Erika only giggled.

"Have you ever thought about it? The era we're living now have the technology everywhere, and the Medabots Corp is even trying to build new Medabots who look more human! They're creating new beings... They're practically playing God. So what if the 4 Gods come to Earth, huh? Ever wondered about that?" she asked, and Ikki looked at her, even more confused.

"I thought you were a girl of facts, Erika... It's just some silly tale. It's not true, you know... We aren't all going to die and all..." he told her, and her shoulders fell.

"I know... It's just exciting thinking about it... Even if it's not true, it'd be interesting to see if it were..." she said, sadly. Metabee, from where he was sitting, heard the whole thing and then called Brass.

"She has many mood swings, doesn't she?" he asked, and the medabot made a giggling sound.

"Yes... yes she does."

::-::

Dr. Aki watched the new medaparts being built, smiling at his newest creations. More human-like faces stared back at him as he looked at headparts, and he brought his index finger and thumb to his chin, in a thoughtful expression.

Could it be really a good idea? To change the medabots, transforming them more into companions than toys or robots who worked as maids and such? They still held their weapons yes, but they were bigger now.

And with the medal working as their heart... Could he and his team be working on completely new beings?

He sighed, and smiled. Some people might enjoy their companionship more now. Feeling better about medabots now that they looked more like them, though they were still medabots. Yes. It could be a good idea.

And so, he walked away.

::-::

Greeny-blue eyes stared at the city ahead, hands holding their own arms. A chilly wind blew by, but the figure wasn't disturbed by it. Instead, the figure smiled, and sighed. The clothes waved in the wind like it was dancing in it's hidden melody, long threads dancing along, shining golden in the sun's shy rays. 

"Worried already, Suzaku?" a quiet voice asked to the side, and 'Suzaku' looked towards the speaker. 'Suzaku's smile widened.

"Genbu... I'm just wondering... About all this." 'Suzaku' replied, a sweet female voice whispering out the words only for the other to hear.

"You think it is not time? We were awaken now, so it must be it..." a more confident voice replied from the other side of 'Genbu', dark blue eyes narrowing and an elegant eyebrow raising, inquiring their partner.

"I know, Byakko, it's just... It is a difficult task. Look around you... Is this what we're supposed to destroy?" 'Suzaku' asked, folding her hands behind her back.

"We aren't going to destroy what you see before you, Suzaku. We are going to destroy what threatens such." 'Genbu' replied, dark brown eyes shining with assurance.

"How are we going to do that?" another voice spoke from 'Suzaku's side, black eyes staring at each one of them. Dark brown eyes almost covered the speaker's face as the head moved from one figure to another.

"We shall see, Seiryuu. We shall see." 'Genbu' replied, and 'Seiryuu' nodded. The four then entered the town, its habitants unaware of the danger placed upon them.

:::--TBC--:::

**__**

Please review.


End file.
